


First Taste

by GrislyTeeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Gen, One Shot, Self-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrislyTeeth/pseuds/GrislyTeeth
Summary: You're ambushed by a vampire while trespassing in an old building.  You fear you're going to die, but they have other plans for you.





	First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for some amount of blood and violence.

"Shhhh, it's alright. The pain will subside soon."

The voice was barely audible, words hard to understand. You slowly move your head, wincing from the pounding headache in your skull. The last thing you remembered was entering this old house, curiosity guiding you to explore. Then a figure, a sharp pain in your throat. Then darkness.

A hand cradled your head while the other stroked your cheek while your breaths hitched.  The voice soothing but there was a hint of a mocking tone to it. A blurred face finally entered your darkened vision, and you immediately focus on their eyes.  _They're red, like blood_. You could barely react when they adjusted your head to rest on their lap.  They continued to stroke your cheek, and you could see their teeth.  Fangs?

"You shouldn't have trespassed into my home, mortal. It's very rude to enter one's home without an invitation." The voice was still muffled, and everything was a blur. A hand grabbed your head to turn it, exposing your neck. The action sudden and painful, you whimper and struggle weakly, but only managed worsen the pain. Your throat hurts, and there was a light throbbing. Your pulse quickens in fear. What's going o-

Suddenly, burning. Like fire. In your blood. **Oh God, it burns! IT BURNS!** Your body spasms to life, thrashing and twitching. You felt like you were dying, the pain unbearable. W-Was this it? Are you going to die?  Another surge of intense agony. At this point, you had a small wish to die right here, just to make it all stop. You were forcibly held down, and through all the screams you made, you could hear the figure above you groan in annoyance. Why aren't they doing anything!?!?

"Oh, now hush, don't make such a fuss. You're changing, young one. Shouldn't be long now."  What?  'Changing'?  What's going on!?

More pain, more thrashing, more fear. Was this a nightmare? A snarl escaped your lips, pain turned to urges, urges to cause harm. A voice in your head howling. Howling for sustenance. The struggling ceased, and you are still. Almost nothing for a few moments, then your eyes snapped open, and you reach out to attack the mysterious stranger. A harsh grunt from them and you both tumble to the ground, wrestling like wild animals. You were angry, you were scared, you were... thirsty. 

The 'fight' only lasted a couple of seconds, the stranger easily managing an arm around your throat from behind, forcing you onto your belly. You continued to thrash about, your hands clawing and grabbing at whatever they can behind you. It was pointless. You tired out soon enough, panting hard and giving faint growls of defeat.  The stranger spoke.

"My, my!" They growled, "Quite the strength you have already!" They released their arm's choking hold on you only to replace it with a hand wrapped around your throat instead. You wheeze and attempt another escape, but your feeble attempts to pry the fingers loose was all in vain. Another shift in weight and a chuckle suddenly vibrated right into your ear after they lowered themselves, mouth against the side of your head. "I'm afraid, however, that I best you in terms strength, my friend." You can only stare ahead and huff. The monstrous voice continued to scream, forcing out all other thoughts from your mind.  The stranger then lifts your head up. You remained still. You are pinned. Trapped. The vampire rose, humming to themselves. 

"You hunger, don't you?” How could they tell?

They loom over you again, forcing your head and shoulders up to. You scanned the same details from before: The red eyes, the pale skin, the fangs. _The fangs_. You felt your chest tighten. Could it be? Are they a- n-no, impossible! They're only make believe! A myth! NOT! REAL!  Unfortunately, this isn't a nightmare, no matter how many times you force your eyes shut and open again. There was no mistaking what this stranger is, and the realization fills you with terror.

Your mind screamed.  _Vampire._

The puncture wounds on your neck ache, the pressure of tight fingers sending waves of pain to your head. You feel your heartbeat weaken, your gums aching as new fangs push out your measly human canines and onto the hard floor. Your blood still felt as if it was on fire. The whole experience is painful, any yet that was all nothing compared to the thirst.

 **The God forsaken thirst.**  

“Your craving is emerging, young one." A whisper sends a chill through you, the fear this time easily overpowering your thirst for the moment. You felt a movement from the v-you gulped before you could even say it mentally-vampire, and you shut your eyes. 

 _They're going to kill me._  

After a what might as well be century long pause, your nose catches a whiff of something.  You eyes immediately snapped open, darting this way and that to find the source.

"This is what you desire, no?” Your head was lowered gently, and you were presented to... a wrist. Specifically, the _red life_ dripping from it. The call is maddening, like a siren’s song.  You attempt to reach a hand out to grab it, but the vampire simply moves their wrist farther away, forcing your head back up and growling into your ear. The sound was terrifying.  A wolf bearing its teeth, ready to snap. You can feel their breath and you whimpered. You were so close.

You wanted to feed.

You NEEDED to feed. 

Then, feeling **foolishly** bold, you try to reach both hands out to grab their arm, but a sudden loud hiss and snapping of fangs next to your face made you freeze.

“ **Don’t you dare.** ” The low rumble in their chest was deafening. You immediately let your arms drop to the floor in front of you in submission. Don't be an idiot. The vampire paused, then brought their wrist toward your face, but stopping only when it’s inches from your mouth, teasing you. You stick out your tongue, wriggling it as a pathetic and desperate attempt to reach what you desperately craved. The vampire chuckled, their grip tightening on your throat and again quickly yanking your head back, as if scolding you for a disobedient action. They enjoyed the display, amused by your needy noise making.

_How much longer must you wait?_

You become still. Your nostrils flare as you furiously inhaled the blood's scent. By doing this you hope to be rewarded, like an obedient dog waiting for its meal on command.

Finally, the pale wrist met your lips as a reward for your obedience. You grabbed their arm with lightning speed, your fangs sinking into the self-made wound. They snarl loudly but allow you to drink, easing their grip on your throat. You let out a satisfied groan. 

"How's the taste, fledgling? Good? Like nothing you've ever dreamed before?" You couldn't really hear them, your mind focused elsewhere.

Warm blood filled your mouth. The taste. _Oh God, the taste._ It was incredible, thrilling, pure ecstasy. You sucked and gulped down the fresh blood like a greedy piglet, and you could hear the vampire laugh. They enjoyed seeing you like this; a mere starving animal, desperate to eat.

In a few moments, the vampire decides you’ve had enough, baring their fangs and hissing before prying you off their arm, a mixture of blood and spit flying from your mouth. You snapped in anger, but the sight of their bared fangs and return snap of their own jaws made you submit. They leapt off your back, landing a couple of feet in front of you. Gasping, you desperately and furiously lick your bloody hand and around your mouth, whimpering. A pathetic display, no doubt. But you didn't care. You wanted more. Your food was taken away too early.

You turned your gaze to the one who turned you and saw them licking their wound clean. They must've sensed you staring, their eyes snapped to met yours and making you flinch back a bit. You must've looked like sad begging dog, because they sighed and approached you, cupping their hand under your chin.  

"What? Not enough? Tsk... well," a finger tapped their chin in thought, "I suppose I can be more generous." Their chest emitted a rumbling growl, a soothing sound, " **Come here.** "  You were pulled into an embrace while they knelt with you, and you couldn't help but sigh deeply before returning the action. Through all this Hell and fear you've just been through, a comforting touch is what you needed most. Or so you thought. A stronger need quickly emerged. The need of a hungry predator.

 **Blood.**  
  
The vampire rubbed your back and pulled back from tight hug to stare into your eyes, giving you the opportunity to analyze their features.  The appearance before you said 'youthful', but who knows. You've heard the tales; creatures that feed on human blood and stalk during the night, able to survive for centuries. The vampire is beautiful, honestly, and your fear melted away. You began to feel safe. The horrible truth that you were not human no longer bothered you. Perhaps this new life won't be so bad.

They tilt their head to the side and brushed any black hair back, exposing their bare throat to you, snapping you out of your daydreaming. Were they.. Were they allowing you to drink from their neck? Your eyes dart from the exposed pale flesh to the red eyes that watched you from their corners. The fangs in your mouth extended instinctively, the predator inside you screaming to attack. But you couldn't move. You were frozen.

The vampire rolled their eyes and huffed sharply, growing impatient. "Well? Feed or don't. Do **not** keep me waiting." The following glare shook you, and like a statue springing to life, you finally lurch forward, sinking your fangs in deep.  Instincts activate, and you embrace them once again, but tighter this time. The vampire growled, but didn't struggle. They knew you needed this. You were like a little newborn, crying out for milk. You gulped greedily and audibly and you can feel your senses strengthening. When your thirst is finally quenched, you withdrew with a load gasp.

The vampire hissed and placed a hand on the still bleeding wound, stumbling as they rose to stand but quickly gained their composure. You're left kneeling, eyes widened from the blood's affect on you. It was hard to focus, but you manage.

"You," they pointed a finger. "You are actually the first to be turned. The others I've hunted always die because I always saw humans a nothing but food. Yes, I could've killed you instead of turning you, yet perhaps..." You listened with interest, but very confused. You? Turned instead of simply being killed?  Why? Before you can even open your mouth to ask, they raise a finger to silence you. "Perhaps I simply tire of being alone in this place. I have been here for 200 years. All alone. Perhaps teaching a fledgling will be interesting. Perhaps I simply needed a companion." They licked their lips in thought and turned their back to you, tapping their foot. "Count yourself lucky I chose _you_."

You sat there, looking down at your hands to see your color has gone. You bring a finger across your teeth, your new fangs almost breaking the skin. Then you looked around. Everything is so clear, the dark no longer an issue. You stand, legs shaking and and posture hunched. You, chosen. Chosen for this new life. It felt... _amazing_. You straightened yourself and took a deep breath through your nose, flexing your fingers and toes, stretching out your arms and legs. Nothing.

Finally, the pain is completely gone. Your transformation is complete. Born anew as a creature of the night.

But the wonder is short-lived. Without warning, the wind is knocked out of you as you were pinned onto the hard wooden floor, the vampire’s hand around your throat once again. You yelped in shock and looked up to see salivating fangs bared as the vampire smiled down at you. You couldn't fight back. You were not strong enough to fight back. But it didn't matter, because you didn't _want to_ fight back. 

The vampire leaned in to lick your cheek, tasting their blood you so eagerly accepted moments ago. The fingers around your throat loosened and allowed access to your healed puncture wounds. You felt their long tongue against their marks, their breath hot against your skin with a soft growl, almost like a purr.

They spoke, delight in their voice. “My turn to feed, fledgling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm quite happy with how this turned out. Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
